


Fucking Middleborough Plague

by smugPoet (some_random_bs)



Series: BMC sickfics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know where this idea came from, Jeremy is stressed and tired, Kinda, M/M, Michael is such a good boyfriend, Sickfic, This did not go how I planned but oh well, We love him, boyf riends - Freeform, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_random_bs/pseuds/smugPoet
Summary: Every year at the beginning of the school year almost every student gets the same cold that they’ve all lovingly nicknamed “The Middleborough Plague”. Jeremy gets it every single year, and senior year is no exception.





	Fucking Middleborough Plague

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo uhh so i just decided to make a series for my sickfics because they were overtaking my fluff series oop. 
> 
> but this is based off of a running joke we have at my school. this same thing happens at my school and we call it The*insert school name* Plague so yeah. I got an idea. And here we are.

After the final bell of the day rang, Jeremy sighed and combed his hair back with his fingers. He blinked a blurry film from his vision and scoped out Michael. When he saw him he made a beeline for him, sliding through clumps of people.

Michael heard a loud sigh and felt weight drop onto his chest. 

“Hey, Jeremy. Are you okay?” Jeremy mumbled something incoherent and looked up at Michael. “Jesus Christ, dude. You look like shit,” Michael said, brows creasing is concern. 

“Mhmm. Thanks, Mike,” Jeremy groaned, lightly punching Michael in the stomach.

“That’s not what I meant,” Michael sighed. “What the hell happened to you?” Jeremy dropped his head back on Michael’s chest and groaned. 

“I’m tired,” he started. “I haven’t slept much,” he finished, not moving from where his face was pressed into Michael’s hoodie. 

“Jer, you dumbass, you need to sleep,” Michael said laughing gently, but tone dripping with concern. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist and held him close. “Fuck, Jeremy are you even eating?” Jeremy shrugged. 

“When I feel hungry...” Jeremy paused for a minute, and Michael waited for him to continue, “or remember to eat.” 

“Jeremy, you have to actually eat!” Michael said, becoming more exasperated with Jeremy’s lack of ability to take care of himself. “Christ, dude, you’re gonna like, die or something.” Michael finished as an afterthought. Jeremy turned his head away from Michael’s chest and sneezed lightly into his wrist. “Bless you,” Michael cooed, wrapping one hand around the back of Jeremy’s head. “Maybe you’re getting sick...” Michael said more under his breath than actually to Jeremy. Jeremy didn’t hear him, or if he did he showed no signs that he had. 

Another minute went by, the halls were emptying, and Jeremy didn’t move. Michael felt his breathing slow, and realized he was probably dozing off. He rubbed large circles on Jeremy’s back as a gentle way to bring him back to the real world. He stirred and looked tiredly up at Michael.

“Michael?” Jeremy whined softly. Michael hummed in response. “I don’t feel well.” Michael looked down at his boyfriend and frowned sympathetically at him.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Michael asked. 

“I have a headache. And my throat hurts,” Jeremy said, sneezing softly again. 

“You’re getting sick,” Michael said, more as a statement than a question. “Probably the same thing Rich had last week. Fucking Middleborough plague,” Michael said with a huff.

“Mm,” Jeremy hummed. “But I was gonna get it eventually anyway. I always do. No reason why this year would be any kind of exception.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just dumb. Whatever. Come on, we should go home.” Michael took Jeremy’s hand and they walked to Michael’s cruiser. The two dropped their backpacks in the backseat of the car before sitting up front. Michael looked at Jeremy. He looked tired, definitely sick. But he didn’t look too miserable, so Michael hoped that Jeremy would be able to sleep this one off and not get too bad. Jeremy sniffled wetly and shivered a little. 

“I’m cold,” Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around his chest. 

“It is the middle of November. But I didn’t think it was real cold.” Michael said thoughtfully. He reached over and pressed his palm to Jeremy’s forehead. “You’re not warm, so it’s not a fever chill. That’s good,” Michael said more to himself than to Jeremy. “Here. Take my hoodie.” Michael pulled his red hoodie over his head and handed it to Jeremy, who pulled it over his head and curled into the warmth left there by Michael. “Alright, we’re going home,” Michael said putting the car into reverse and backing out. 

When Michael pulled into Jeremy’s driveway, he noticed that his dad’s car wasn’t there. 

“Where’s your dad?” Michael asked curiously. 

“I think he said he had some meeting out of town or something. Probably won’t be home until late,” Jeremy said with another shrug. Michael nodded, unsure of what to say. Jeremy’s dad had been home a lot less than he had last year, and he could tell Jeremy was still adjusting. 

“Alright, well,” Michael said, changing the topic. “Let’s get some medicine into you, ‘kay?” Michael proposed, opening his car door. Jeremy nodded pleadingly and got out of his own side of the car. They grabbed their stuff and walked into the front door. Jeremy unceremoniously tossed his backpack by the door and kicked off his sneakers before walking over dropping himself of the couch. Michael put his bag down next to the couch and slid off his own sneakers, then scooped Jeremy up and hold him close. 

“Hey,” Jeremy whispered. 

“Hey,” Michael paralleled. “Are you tired?” Michael asked. Jeremy nodded. 

“Can you get me some DayQuil or something?” Jeremy said sniffling. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s right, forgot,” Michael stuttered out. “I’ll be right back.” He slid Jeremy back onto the couch and stood up to find medicine. He came back a minute later with a packet of huge orange pills and a glass of water. Jeremy had his eyes closed and was leaning back on the couch. “Hey. I have medicine.” Jeremy blinked his eyes open and Michael smiled apologetically. 

“My head hurts,” Jeremy mumbled. 

“I’m sorry. Medicine should help, though.” Michael said. Suddenly he noticed that Jeremy had started nervously eyeing the pills in Michael’s hand. “Jeremy, I’m so sorry! You didn’t have any liquid stuff, so I had to get you the pills,” Michael started, rambling. Jeremy pulled his knees up to his chest and shook his head. 

“N-no. It’s okay. I can do it,” Jeremy said slowly and cautiously. Michael smiled softly at him again and sat down next to him. He handed him the packet of pills and the water and dropped a comforting hand on Jeremy’s leg. Jeremy opened the pack and took out the two pills, throwing them both in his mouth and downing them at the same time. He drank the whole glass of water in one breath, and coughed as he gave Michael the glass. 

“Alright, take it easy, mahal,” Michael cooed, rubbing Jeremy’s back. Jeremy caught his breath and thanked Michael before dropping his head on Michael’s shoulder. Michael put his arms around Jeremy’s waist and pulled him close. “Do you wanna watch TV? We could try to find a movie on Netflix?” Michael suggested.

Jeremy nodded tiredly. “Sure.” Michael turned and took his laptop out of his backpack and opened up Netflix.

“Do you wanna watch something we’ve already seen before so we don’t have to pay attention?” Jeremy nodded again. After about two minutes of scrolling, Michael chose The Road To El Dorado, a movie the both of them had seen several times before. Jeremy smiled softly at Michael’s choice. Michael smiled as well, simply because of Jeremy’s smile. 

It wasn’t long before Jeremy was dozing off on Michael’s chest. He tried to stay awake, but eventually lost the battle. Michael heard the telltale congested snoring coming from Jeremy. He closed out of Netflix and opened up a homework document to start. 

After a while, Michael himself started to fall asleep. He looked at the time that read 6:02. They’d gotten home from school over two hours ago, and Jeremy had been asleep for about an hour. Michael was considering waking him up, when he started stirring in his own. He groaned and sat up, sniffling thickly. 

“Hey, Jer,” Michael said softly. “How ya feelin’?” Jeremy shrugged. 

“Kinda gross. Still tired,” he mumbled, still half asleep. “When did I fall asleep?”

“About an hour ago,” Michael said, pointing to the time on the computer. “Are you up to finishing the movie?” Jeremy nodded again. 

“Yeah. Gimme a sec though,” Jeremy said standing. 

“Where are you going?” Michael asked, standing and going after him. 

“To get some blankets and stuff,” Jeremy said, rubbing his nose. 

“You stay here. I’ll go get some stuff,” Michael said putting a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder and smiling gently. Jeremy sat back on the couch and waited for Michael to come back. 

After about five minutes Michael came back into the living room with two blankets and a box of tissues. He placed them on the couch and ran into the kitchen before coming back with a mug in his hands. He handed the mug to Jeremy and ruffled Jeremy’s hair.

“Is this tea?” Jeremy asked before taking a small sip and immediately hissing. “Ah, that’s fucking hot!

“Yeah, it is. I probably put too much sugar in it, sorry. And don’t burn your tongue,” Michael said with mock frustration. 

“Too late,” Jeremy muttered in response. 

***

By the time the movie was over, it was already close to 8 o clock. Michael closed his laptop and put his things back in his backpack. 

“I have to go home, or my moms are gonna kill me,” Michael said apologetically. Jeremy sighed. 

“Yeah, I know. Tell them I say hi.”

“I always do,” Michael said, leaning down and kissing Jeremy on the forehead. “Get some rest, and feel better. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jeremy watched as Michael picked up his backpack and walked out of the house, giving him a small wave at the door. Jeremy sighed again, loudly and grabbed the blankets before trudging up the stairs. He lied on his bed and scrolled through tumblr before giving up and falling asleep. 

***

Jeremy woke to the sound of his dad coming into his bedroom. 

“Jeremy? Are you awake?” He spoke calmly, but it seemed touched with frustration or anger. Jeremy only mumbled something incoherent in reply. “You’re late for school, son,” he continued. Jeremy rolled over and looked at his dad. 

“Not going to school,” he murmured to his best ability. His dad cocked an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“‘M sick,” he mumbled. “Don’t feel good. Think I have a fever.” Mr. Heere frowned at this and leaned down to press his hand onto Jeremy’s forehead. 

“Hm. That’s a pretty safe bet.” He was quiet for a minute. “Stay home today. I’m sorry for coming in here and waking you up,” he said with a sympathetic look. “I gotta go to work today. Will you be okay alone?” Jeremy nodded. 

“Yeah. I’ll text Michael if I need anything,” Jeremy said motioning towards his phone. And then he remembered. Michael! He was probably wondering where he was. “Shit!” 

“Language, Jeremy.” Jeremy didn’t even acknowledge his dad. He grabbed his phone and looked at the messages he’d gotten. One was from Rich, asking if he could copy the stats homework, which he ignored. The other five were from Michael. 

 

From Player 1: Are you here yet? I can’t find you. 

Do you need a ride? I can come grab you

Dude are you even getting these texts?

Are you actually sick? 

What am I saying, you’re definitely sick. Text me when you get this.

Jeremy sighed and typed his response. 

 

To Player 1: Yeah. I won’t be in school today because I have a fever and I feel really shitty.

The response was immediate. 

 

From Player 1: That fuckin blows, dude. I’ll be there after school. Do you need anything? 

 

Jeremy felt his stomach flutter at Michael’s caretaking instincts kicking in and he smiled a little bit. 

 

To Player 1: Mmm... mint ice cream? 

 

From Player 1: Sure thing. 

 

To Player 1: Thank you. You should probably pay attention in class. 

 

From Player 1: No. 

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but smiled and continued texting his boyfriend. 

 

***

 

Jeremy spent most of the day texting Michael and watching TV between naps. 

 

From Player 1: I just left school and I’m on my way. 

 

To Player 1: Okay. Don’t forget ice cream. 

 

From Player 1: Yeah, yeah, I know. 

 

Jeremy smiled and set his phone down, closing his eyes while he waited for Michael. 

He had fallen asleep without even realizing it, and awoke to the sound of Michael walking in and calling, “Honey, I’m home!” He heard Michael bounding up the stairs and down the hall. “Pull up your pants, Heere, I’m coming in!” Michael yelled before practically kicking the door in. Jeremy was trying his best to smile at Michael, but the noise had made his headache worse, so the smile ended up being more of a grimace. Jeremy rubbed his temples and groaned a little. “Shit! Sorry!” Michael said bringing his voice down and gently sitting on Jeremy’s bed next to him. 

“It’s fine,” Jeremy said, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper, and thickly laced with congestion. 

“God, you sound awful,” Michael sighed, cupping his hand on Jeremy’s cheek. “And you weren’t wrong about the fever.” Jeremy hummed and hugged Michael in response. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Michael asked, getting worried. 

“Nothing. I just don’t feel good,” Jeremy mumbled into Michael’s shoulder. 

“I know. You want some of that ice cream?” Jeremy nodded. Michael pulled the ice cream out of a plastic bag along with two plastic spoons. He pulled off the lid, placed the ice cream between them, and gave Jeremy a spoon. “We should watch The Bee Movie!” 

“No! God, no Michael!” Jeremy shrieked to the best of his ability. Michael pulled his face into a mock frown. 

“Pwease?” Michael begged. 

“Fuck no.” 

“Fine. I’ll put something else on.” Michael reaches over Jeremy and grabbed the remote and flipping through Netflix. 

“Are you seriously putting The Conjuring on!?” Jeremy asked, slightly fearfully. 

“Yep. You’ll be fine. I’m here.”

“Whatever. But if I pee, I’m blaming you.”

“It’s not that scary. You’ll be fine.” 

Jeremy cuddled further into Michael and scooped a spoonful of ice cream. 

Jeremy made it through the movie and even let Michael convince him to watch Hush, which Michael said wasn’t that scary, but made Jeremy yelp a few times. 

“Mike, I’m tired,” Jeremy mumbled when the movie finished. 

“Yeah? You should sleep. Then you can kick the plague in the ass.” 

“It’s not the plague, Micha. It’s a cold.”

“Tell that to your 101 degree fever.” Jeremy huffed. 

“Whatever. I’m going to sleep,” Jeremy said before shoving his head into Michael’s chest and closing his eyes. 

“Okay. Good night, sleepyhead,” Michael said, laughing. Jeremy didn’t answer because he was already asleep. It was long before Michael had fallen asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I stared writing this literally a month ago and finished it like today. so if that’s not procrastination at its finest idk what is folks.


End file.
